Radio communication systems that utilize simulcast transmissions are well known. A typical example is a radio paging system. Simulcast transmissions, in which a single information signal is simultaneously transmitted from a plurality of geographically disperse transmitters to provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area, are employed in most wide area radio paging systems.
Whenever the geographic coverage area and thus the number of users of a simulcast radio communication system increases, communication traffic can reach the capacity limits of the system, and steps must be taken to increase the traffic capacity of the system before additional areas and users can be accommodated. One step that is often taken is to add another radio channel to the system. That step is at best relatively expensive, and may be impossible in some locations where all available channels are occupied.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for increasing the capacity limits of a simulcast radio communication system in a manner that does not require an additional radio channel.